


What do I call this?

by Dream_Birds



Series: Vore shots [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, He is smol, It’s mcfucking megachin vore, M/M, Megachin, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Vore, sentinel only goes up to Megan’s hips, what do yoU WANT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Birds/pseuds/Dream_Birds
Summary: Why are reading the summary? Just look at the tags. Megatron eats bastard-man
Relationships: Megatron/Sentinel Prime (Transformers) one-sided, Sentinel Prime/Megatron
Series: Vore shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791805
Kudos: 8





	What do I call this?

Megatron smiled as he dragged the arrogant prime to his living quarters. The Decepticons captured the blue and orange bot during a battle with the autobots.

As Megatron sat on the end of his bed, he pulled the small prime closer to him and removed the mouth-guard. Might as well have a little chat with him first.

“LET ME GO, YOU DISGUSTING CON!” Sentinel shouted as he was able to speak again. What did Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons, want with _him?_ He would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared, but he wouldn’t let Megatron know that.

Sentinel didn’t get to say anything else as Megatron covered his mouth with one hand. The other hand held a firm squeeze on his shoulder before traveling down his back-plating.

He shivered as Megatron’s hand reached the base of his spinal structure. What did he want with him? WHAT WAS HE PLANNING!?

Megaton removed his hand from sentinel’s mouth while the other picked up the tiny prime as Megatron leaned back a little, giving him an menacing grin.

“Are you going to offline me?” Sentinel asked as straight as he could, but the his voice held fear in it.

Megatron laughed, “No. Why would I let a nice looking, young bot go to waste like that?” Megaton gave the side of the prime’s helm a lick with a long, thick, purple-ish tongue.

Sentinel froze in shock, as the long appendage wrapped around his neck and shoulders and pulled him into the war lord’s Mouth.

Megatron gulp hard, trying to get the prime’s shoulders into his throat. He might have been small, but he wasn’t exactly thin either. Not that it was a _bad_ thing or anything.

When he finally got them in, they started to scrape against his throat. It wasn’t painful, just uncomfortable.

By the time he got up to the prime’s knee-joints, he could feel a charge building up behind his interface panels, causing his leg to twitch

Finally, swallowing the prime’s feet, Megatron sighed as he looked down. The prime wasn’t even noticeable from outside...until he started struggling.

Sentinel couldn’t believe it. He was in **megatron’s** fuel-tank! Why did he let this happen? WAS HE GOING TO DIE!? All these thoughts race through his processor, as pressure from outside, Stopping his struggles.

“LET ME OUT! I DON’T WANT TO DIE!” Came the muffled screams of the scared prime.

“For Primus sake, I said you’re not gonna die.” Megatron laid down, one hand over his fuel-tank, as he fell into recharge. Sentinel, on the other, did not recharge. In fear of a death that never came.


End file.
